Maken
}} |jva=Keiji Himeno |devil fruit= }} Maken is a sword belonging to World Government employed Assassin; Gamma. He has become a sentient being after somehow absorbing a Devil Fruit through a process developed by Marine Scientist; Dr. Vegapunk. Appearance Maken takes the form of a large black Scandinavian broadsword with a grey hilt, with a white stripe down the middle and spikes around the guard and the base of his hilt. When using his Devil Fruit powers, Maken manifests a mouth on his blade just above the guard. Gallery Personality Maken is somewhat rebellious, often disagreeing and refusing to do what others ask of him, although he does normally answer solely to Gamma. His rebellious personality seems to get on Gamma's nerves and Maken has gained himself the self-proclaimed title of as he cannot stop talking unless shushed by Gamma. Often he taunts enemies during a battle, proving a slightly useful asset to Gamma, distracting the opponent and catching them off guard while Gamma finishes them. Relationships Allies Gamma Gamma and Maken are both partners and best friends, they are extremely close and trust each other temendously. Gama is the only one who can calm Maken's rebellious and loud nature, they are both considered extremely dangerous and Marine Commodores Jacko Delayne and Michelle Malice commented on how glad they are that they are not enemies of the two. Hans DiLeo Hans doesn not seem to mind Maken's loud personality but rather enjoys his constant outbursts and bites his fingers in excitement at what he might say next. Although the two have a good relationship, Maken does tend to comment on how creepy he finds Hans Marines Dr. Vegapunk Maken is thankful towards Dr. Vegapunk for giving him life thanks to the process he developed to feed him a devil fruit. He often refers to him as his "co-creator". Abilities and Powers Being a Sword that absorbed the Kuchi Kuchi no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit he has the ability to manifest a mouth on his blade at will, giving the once inanimate object life. Through this mouth he is able to communicate with others around him through speech. He can also "eat" food, metal, rock and even enemy attacks, he has also been shown licking an unnamed high 5 pirate's face. History It appears that he has been owned by Gamma since his childhood, although strangely he appears to be a smaller, more childish version of a sword which is odd as Dr. Vegapunk did not "feed" the Kuchi Kuchi no Mi to Maken until both he and Gamma joined the World Government, indicating that that may have been a different sword, although this is merely speculation. Before he was fed his Devil Fruit, Maken was used by Gamma to attempt to defeat Jabra, a former CP9 agent and after being defeated by him, Gamma was taken under Jabra' wing and began to tutor him in the art of Rokushiki, it is unknown whether Maken became stronger during this two-year period. Synopsis Major Battles *Maken & Gamma vs. Jabra (Unseen) *Maken & Gamma vs. Koji Jackson. Trivia *While inanimate objects can "consume" Devil Fruits, they primarily use the Zoan type as it allows them to transform into an animal, gaining sentience. Although Maken has consumed the Kuchi Kuchi no Mi, a Paramecia type, making him an unusual case. *His appearance is based on the Ragnarok from the Manga and Anime Series; Soul Eater. *His Devil Fruit is based on Ragnarok's Scream Resonance from the same series. Category:Weapons Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Characters Category:Item Category:Swords Category:Devil Fruit Weapon Category:World Government Category:FbAddict